Legend of Zelda, Why?
by supermarina8
Summary: A smile, a wink, a hug, a gentle touch, is this really why I fell in love with him? Can it be that I was that easy? No it can't be. That is not why I fall for her…. But now as I look around I feel sad, hurt, bettered. but why would you do this to me? Your hero? Did I not save you from everything? Even yourself... Zelda… Why? Fist story please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one! this is my first EVER story! Sorry if some stuff is spelled wrong... Well I tryed! I hope you all like it. And yes I did use some people that are really not in Zelda, sorry! *hides behind a rock and pocks head out* I did it because I find it really works... Well if you all skip this thats OK! I hope to update often, but I am in school and I work so we will see! But I will keep working on it so don't worry!**

* * *

A smile, a wink, a hug, a gentle touch, is this really why I fell in love with him? Can it be that I was that easy? No it can't be. That is not why I fall for her…. But now as I look around I feel sad, hurt, bettered. Why did you do this to me? Did you have to take my life away from me? Just so you can be happy? What about my joy? Does it matter? I am now a monster. All because of you, you did this to me, but why would you do this to me? Your hero? Did I not save you from everything? Even yourself... Zelda… Why?

One month ago

Gissaning red eyes, hiding in the shadows, its eyes never blinking as it watches it pray, a blond girl and a brunet. The wolf moves getting ready for the girls to walk over to him. But atlas a man clocked in a green tunic runs up to them grading the brunet's shirt and holds her back. The blond sees this man her face redoing ever so slightly at the sight of him then takes of ruing. The wolf's body relaxes as it watches, for now his pray was safe but he will have them all in good time.

Soft running could be hurled from behind a house, a pair of girls ruing and laughing. One with golden blond hair, going down past her chest, her violet eyes gleaming with happiness, her pail hands griping her pick frilly dress as she runs, the bow on her top, right on her dress swaying in the wins. The other girl's brown hair was up in to a bun, her freckled face red from laughing hard, her green eyes glancing around a bit looking for someone who may jump out at any moment, her slightly paler hands holding onto her black skirt, her white shirt blowing in the wind. Soon the blond girl stops, and yells to the other, "Silver!" Zelda, the blond girl, giggles, "I think we lost Link!"

The girl- Silver smiles back at Zelda and shakes her head. "I don't know Zelda. It's Link we are talking about… You know the man you just happen to have a crush on."

Zelda founds at her and hits her arm lightly looking away, Zelda hit was more like a pat to Silver for Zelda was very weak. Zelda find her cheeks going to a nice shade of red. "Whatever!" She calls to her looking down. "It's not like he likes me back Silver and you know it."

Silver just looked at her, her face saying really? "Zelda-" Silver starts. "He is into you!"

Zelda shakes her head and plays with her pink dress, "I don't want to get my hopes up Silver… It's Link we are talking about."

Silver sighs at this. But before she can respond back something catching her eye, something… Black… And… furry…? But soon hand comes out of no ware grading Zelda from behind. "Girls." The deep voice starts, sighing a bit. "You can never out run me and you know it!" The boy laughs gently before letting Zelda go.

Link, the boy, smiles gently at Zelda before he starts to ruffle her hair. "Ah hey! I did that this morning." Zelda pouts looking up at the man in green, Link her hero with his long blond hair in a pony tail, his green hat on with his green tunic.

He laughs and grads Silver and Zelda's hands in his quiet bigger, gloved, and warmer hands, gently starting to walk them back to the Castle.

Both girls responding differently to this, Zelda's face was as bright as a tomato well Silvers face looked board making it easy for any one walking by the three to tell who like whom. As they walked no one notes the black, furry wolf hiding behind in the shadows, watching there every moment. The wolf soon falls back and watches them walk to the Castle. He was close to his pray, so very close. But it got away. Next time the wolf will not miss him… He will have them… Just you what and see… He will take his brother back…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Got this one going! Toke me forever so I hope you like it!**

* * *

The blood red sky was weeping. Nothing in the world seemed to matter anymore. HE was gone. His little brother, the one HE was to keep safe. Now gone... All because he has to try to get a bird... It's all his flout. He lost his little brother to death. He can't ever get him back now... Oh Din, how was he to get him back..? His little brother who he loved so much... As the rain starts to fall, the boy who was weeping for his lost little brother picks him up. The boy starts to stager to the town, when he sees the Castile. He slowly puts him down and turns into a wolf, howling so everyone will hear him he takes off leavening his 'dead' brother to them. Maybe, just maybe they will save him... His poor little brother… what to tell his family..?

A warm wind whispers throw the woods, sending a growling sound throw the Castile garden. Zelda smiles as she lies down. She just ran away for a bit to get away from her hard, work. It was hard at times to be a princess, so much work; so many people need something from you. Let it be a child is missing, or a tooth, someone has to ask something of her every day. Looking up at the crystal clear blue sky, a shadow falls upon her. Zelda looks up and smiles seeing he man that stole her heart without knowing it, Link. He sighs and lies down by her looking up at the sky, his eyes clouded over with something…

"…Link… Are you OK..?" Zelda asks softly and her gazes fall onto him.

He flashes her smile, "Ah yes just fine… I was just thinking about the time I saw you for the first time…"

The bloody sky was weeping its large, fast tears for the boy dressed in nothing but blacked, ripped, pants, a wound in his chest making the grass around him to turn red. Men here the howl and run outside looking for the sores of the noes then sees the boy, the boy opens his eyes and looks at them, he tries to do something, say something but he can't get anything out. He raises his hand up a bit before it falls back down, darkness taking the boy.

Day and weeks go by before the boy starts to move. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks; a little girl was asleep by his side, her small hand on his bigger one, her blond hair spilling out all around her, her face twisted into a mask of deep worry. Link smiles a bit weakly at this, who was she? She looked to be about 5 or 4 years of age. Slowly the girl opens her violet eyes, Link gasps gently and looks at them, he's never seen something so cute before! Even with his young age, it stole his breath away!

"Um hello." The boy starts in a weak voice, "May I ask w-who you are… And who I am..." He asks, his voice studding a bit as he talks.

The girls eyes whined at this, "Y-You don't know who you are? Where you came from?!"

He shakes his head, "No sorry…" He looks down and cringes in pain.

The girl sighs softly sorry for the boy, she smiles fast at him, "I'm princess Zelda! But call me Zelda! And you're Link! My hero! So you have to learn how to fight to keep me safe OK?" The little girl- Zelda smiles at the boy, now named Link.

Link smiles at this and nodes slowly, "Ok Zelda… I will keep you safe from anything now!"

Link sighs and smiles at Zelda again coming out of his flash back, "You were so excited to see me. But I can't help but wonder where I really came from, or if Link is my real name..."

Zelda takes his hand and moves so she can look down at him, "Link you will find your family one day I know it… So don't you worry! I will help you!"

Link laughs gently and kisses her head. "Zelda, thank you. But I came out here to get you. Time to work again." HE gets up and walks back inside with you.

Silver sighs as she looks out side, she knows she saw something but what was it..? She slowly gets up and starts to sneak out side, she was alout like Zelda in this way, she likes to sneak out when she should be working. Soon she slips out of the Castile and starts to walk, but stops seeing something black in the shadows. As she walks towered it she stops, what she thought was a man, turned into a bog..?

She blinks and stops moving, it growls at her, its black as midnight fur standing on end. He barks and starts to walk to words her. He growls and jumps over her taking off running. Silver just stands there shaking, why was there a wolf here! And why did it not hurt her..? Her feet start to move to the woods where she saw it run off. She keeps running throw the woods as the sun starts to set, letting its bloody gazes cast over the land letting the new moon to come out and shine for the world to see.

Silver starts to huff from running, the trees snapping at her face starting to cut it. She soon runs into a clearing, she looks around wiping the blood and sweet on her face, her hair falling down over her face, she pushes it back and frowns then stops slowly starting to turn around. Behind her was a tall man, his black shaggy hair falling all over his ears and his blue eyes casing of a gray look in the moon light. He frowns and walks to her, "…You need to go home. The woods are no long safe to be in. And you are just a small girl. No one here will keep you safe." He walks over to Silver, towering over her. She just looks up at him, blushing like mad,

"Sorry..." She starts looking at his eyes, "I saw a wolf and I sort of fallowed it..." She starts slowly but soon starts to here howling. She jumps a bit and hides her face in the man's chest. He chuckles lightly and sighs, "Here." He whispers into her ear, "I'm going to take you back to the Castile, since you fallowed me so far away. But Silver you must know, never fallow me again. I may just have to bite you." He put his hand on her neck then hits her neck casing her to black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every one! I hope you all like this! Its my first story on here! *Blush* So thank you all for reading! Please review~!**

* * *

The sun was just starting to wake up from it slumber, its blood red gaze slowly stretching throw the land of Hyrule. The animals slowly starting to wake up and feed their young, everything looked peaceful, but if you look closer you will relies it's not. For the Castile of Hyrule was in a panic, a young girl was missing, one called Silver. The young princess cry was the only thing to be herded.

Link sighs gently as he tries to come down Zelda. "Come on Zelda, Silver will be fine. She's only been gone for a night. I know she is all right. Who knows she may be at a book store…" He gently makes Zelda sit down on her large queen sized bed.

Zelda looks up at Link with her violet eyes, puffy and red from crying, "Link I can't. I'm so worried. Where in the world do you think she is? I'm worried! What if something happened? How will she be OK?"

Link shyly kisses Zelda's head, his face heating up a little bit . He slowly starts to backs up, "Don't worry. I will find her." He waves then runs out; his heart hurting, he hates to leave her like that but he knows the only way to help her was to find one of her lost best friend, Silver.

Links hunt for Silver soon lead outside of the Castile's tall, gray walls, as he glances around seeing the sun slowly moving up in the sky, as he looks to his right he sees something, Silver, but she was not alone. A boy, with black shaggy hair, blue eyes, tall in stasher, but not as tall as Link. The man was holding a slightly bloody Silver in his arms. The man holding Silver casts his ice blue eyes at Link. Slowly hurt and pain fills them. The man bends down putting Silver down. Something about this boy was polling at Links mind, hurting him. He KNOWS this man, but WHO was HE?! Link who had poled out his sword slowly lets it drop, this man would not hurt him or Silver. "W-Who are you!?" Links voice studiers a bit; coming out weaker then he would have liked it to.

"A friend." The boy says, "Your friend is lucky to have found me. Good luck Link. For the man with your blood on his hands is coming back for you. Keep the one you love close to you." He turns taking of running faster than a man should be able to run.

Link watches the boy run for a bit then realises he knew Links name! "SHIT!" Link yells and takes off after the boy but soon losses him in the dark woods. Link growls and goes to Silver picking up her limp body. He starts to run back holding her softly, as in not to hurt her. Soon he runs back to the running to the medic's room. Link gently hands her to a medic and slowly steps out of the room. Link looks over spotting one of their hundreds of running boys. Link looks at the boy with his darker skin, his blue, long hair and golden eyes, the boy was small but fast. "Boy, tell Zelda we have found Silver."

The boy downs to Link then takes off running to find his princess.

The runner makes his way up to princess Zelda's room and knocks, when she opens it the runner bows, "My Princess." He starts slowly not even panting from his run, "Your Consular is back safe and sound. Link wishes you to know." He bows again then takes of running to his next job.

Zelda eyes light up with relief and picks up her long golden skirt and makes her way to where Silver is. Link smiles gently at Zelda and opens the door for her, "Don't be long. She needs rest." He tells her gently as she walks by. Zelda nodes as she looks at her friend, bandages all over her body. Silver smiles gently and opens her arms to Zelda. Zelda runs and hugs Silver crying into her, "Don't you ever do that again!" She cries out between sods. Silver sighs and pets her hair gently, "I know Zelda... Shhhs It's OK! I'm fine. Just a bit cut up is all."

Zelda nodes and stays there. She soon comes down and looks up at her brown haired friend, "Where did you go!? I was so scared…"

"I saw a wolf. And I ran after it..." Silver starts slowly, "Zelda… I think something here is wrong. I feel like you are in danger. Something, no someone is here to kill you." Silver tells her slowly. "The wolf I fallowed… Well let's just say I saw a man. Something is very off Zelda. I think you need to not… Don't trust…" Silvers eyes start to closes as her white bandages start to slowly turn red. Zelda screams for some one. Link runs in with his sword out and picks you up leaving the room.

A doctor slowly walks up to them and bows, "My Princess…" He starts off slowly, "We do not know if she will live. We are doing the best we can. But I think there is something at work with her. WE can only pry to the goddesses and hope she will live. I'm so very sorry." He bows once more before walking back into the room.

For the rest of the day only crying was herded throw out the Castile. A man, dressed in all black laughs gently. It was time for him to do what he had failed to do, kill and break Link.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello every one! i know it's been a very long time. So! I changed my writing tell me if you like this better or the other stuff! Thank you for reading and please tell me how you liked it!**

* * *

Pain, why is it that I can only feel this pain? Something warm and sticky is sliding down my cold, pail, face. How odd, I wonder why this is on me… But what was it? My eyes slowly start to open. It takes a bit before I can even open then. Goodness I was so tired… Ringing is all I can here.. Is that a phone..? No it can't be... My phone was broken... Was it that my ears where ringing? Yes that must be it… As the ringing gets louder in my ears something else does also. A voice, screaming out to me. Yell for me not to go to sleep... That I can't leave them… But this pain was over taking my body… Slowly I felt myself drift away into the most pain filled sleep I have ever felt.

**Earlier that day.**

Zelda's P.O.V.

I wake up to a bang. My soft violet eyes snap open on full alert as I look around the room. I could hear my heart beating fast, scared. I slowly get of my large queen sized bed. My small feet slip into my soft baby pink slippers. I slowly make my way to my candle, as I light it a shadow drapes over me. I turn and scream staring into blood red eyes. The figure clocked in black laughs at this and slowly touches my cheek. "Soon Zelda I will be back for you. But for now you hero comes to save you. But truest me he will never save you. Once I am done breaking your soul you will wish you were dead." He laughs and kisses my soft, pink lips before Link slams the door open. I look over at my hero. I could not move, I was frozen in fear, this man was here to hurt me but he kissed me. Link yells his battle cry charging the man. The man simply laughs before disappearing. Link looks at me worried. "Zelda you're crying." He slowly walks to me. My small soft hand moves up to my face, as I touch my cheek I could feel the wetness flowing freely from my eyes. "I-It would seem so Link." I slowly tell him, my voice shaking. He smiles at me softly before poling me into a loving embrace. But as soon as his strong, warm, arms where around me pain started to fill my soul. I feel a scream rip from my lips and this burning pain starts from my lips traveling all the way down my thought. I look up at Link's scared blue eyes before everything goes black.

Links P.O.V

I watch helplessly as Zelda cries out, her warm face twists into pain. I pick her up fast and run down to where the doctor is. As I reach there Zelda starts to go cold in my arms, her face turn as purple as her scare dyeing eyes. The doctor looks at me as I put Zelda down. He stands there not knowing what was going on. I look up at him, anger burning me. "MOVE YOUR ASS AND HELP HER!" I scream as he starts to run a round like a chicken with its head cut off. Soon he is joined by the nurses. They slowly get me to leave the room. I take a seat up agented the cold wall. Waiting for Zelda, praying to Din she would live. "Din," I slowly start, "Please don't take Zelda's life from me. I may not understand what's going on, but please do not take her. Every one still needs her... Hell I still need her. I would not be who I am without her. So please Din if you are to take a life please take mine… I love Zelda. I will do anything for her. Please if there is anything I can do let me save her…"

Zelda's P.O.V.

A gentile touch slowly wake me up, "Zelda, Zelda dear it's time to wake up." As my ears open they land on Silver, but not as I know her, she was dressed in a white dress, her curler hair down, but everything about her looked almost goddess like. Silver smiles gently, no it's not Silver, her eyes where a bright blue, Silvers eyes where green. Panic picks up in my poor heart, "Who are you?" I cry out scare. The woman smiles. "Do not be scared child. I merely take this form to help you. You know me, but not as much as I know you. But child you do not belong in my realm just yet. Come." The woman slowly offers me her hand. I slowly take it. She helps me up and walks me slowly the most clean water I have ever seen. "You have died my child." She smiles at me softly. "I am sorry, but a prayer of one young man may bring you back. You see the world you are in needs your hero, and the only way to brake are chosen hero is if you die." She smiles at me sadly. I take a step back, "No this can't be true. I'm not dead!" I look around scared. The woman takes my hand. "You are, but you will be going back. I will be giving you a gift, you may now use your power. A gift from me. Zelda use your wisdom for good, for if you turn bad.. Well look into the pool and watch.." I slowly walk to the clear water, but what I saw was nothing I wish to see.

There was blood everywhere, a man with purple hair next me. Link layer on the ground not moving , a man with black hair hide Silver behind him. But he looked bloody and worn out. The only thing keeping him going was his will to keep Silver alive. The man next to me starts to laugh as his black magic fires out sending the man flying. As I watched it seemed like Silver cried out for him and went to help him. But the man next to me was too fast. He grad Silvers arm throwing her down at my feet. I watched my self-smile a blood chilling grin. I looked at my eye; they seem to only want blood. I watched in fear as I toke a sword from the purple hair man. It looked like I said something to Silver before I stab the sword throw her heart.

I scream and move back looking at the woman who looked like Silver. "W-What was that?" I cry out scared, I fight back the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. The Silver with blue eyes smiles sadly, her brown hair turning blue, "That is going to happen is you do anything bad…" She seemed to start to fade away. "Watch out Zelda…" The words fade as the world around me does too.

* * *

Thats all there is for now! Please don't get mad or send me any hate stuff, So who do you think the bad guy is? And who was it talking to Zelda~ So If you did not get what happened with Zelda dieing, the bad guy, when he kissed her possessed her.

Any ways if you like this I have a tumbler where I will put up any of my story's on! its supermarina2, please look it up~ Bye- bye for now!


End file.
